Modern wireless communication devices, including mobile telephones and other portable radio communication devices, offer an expanded set of features that are increasingly dependent on bandwidth and require complex circuitry for performing the multitude of functions that enable those features. One such feature is the flexibility to operate under multiple communications standards and/or across multiple bands of operation to enable interoperability between existing and emerging radio access technologies (RATs) and/or to accommodate international business and recreational travelers. Another feature is the ability to provide high speed, high data rate wireless communications in order to satisfy the growing demand for connectivity in an increasingly mobile world.
To provide at least these features, mobile communications devices now have an increasing number of antennas, covering multiple frequency bands and both cellular RATs and non-cellular RATs. The cellular RATs may include, for example, GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications), EDGE (Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution), UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), and LTE (Long Term Evolution). Note that each of these RATs can be considered evolutions of the same platform and are colloquially referred to as 2G, 2.5G, 3G, and 4G technologies, respectively. CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) is another cellular RAT and can be considered a competing 3G technology that blends into LTE's 4G technology. The non-cellular RATs may include, for example, Bluetooth®, Near Field Communication (NFC), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN, a.k.a. WiFi), Wireless Metropolitan Area Networks (WMAN, a.k.a. WiMax), Radio Frequency Identification (RFID), Global Positioning System (GPS), etc. The increasing number of antennas has created an increasing number of antenna design challenges related to isolation, efficiency, bandwidth, impedance matching, insertion loss, and other related factors.
Further, since each RAT may support one or more frequency bands, and each frequency band of a given RAT may be assigned to specific regions of the world and/or specific wireless communication carriers, global mobile device manufacturers often create multiple carrier, region, and/or RAT-specific versions or variants of their mobile devices in order to have a presence in various markets around the world. Each of these variants may include antennas and accompanying wireless communication circuitry (e.g., switches, power amplifiers, filters, duplexers, signal paths, transceivers, etc.) that are specifically tuned or optimized for the particular RAT(s) and/or frequency bands supported by the variant, thus increasing costs and manufacturing complexity.
Competing with the increasing demands on the radio portion of the mobile device is the constant push to minimize the size, weight, power consumption, and cost of mobile devices. A couple ways to minimize these characteristics include reducing the number of components and/or connections within the device and performing multiple functions using the same components. To that extent, some commercially-available mobile devices include one or more multi-band antennas that are capable of selectively operating in one of a plurality of frequency bands at a time. Such multi-band antennas can reduce the overall antenna size and/or can widen the total range of frequencies that are covered by the antenna. Multi-band antennas also add to the design complexity of the radio portion. For example, each multi-band antenna typically requires antenna matching circuitry, or an antenna switch module, as an interface between the antenna and the wireless communication circuitry in order to provide appropriate impedance matching over each frequency of operation.